


Slumber Party: The Smut Version

by Pineprin137



Series: Wincest Codas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball handler, Blow Jobs, Coda, Episode: s09e04 Slumber Party, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sam's pretending to be a doctor, Sexual Roleplay, Sort of? - Freeform, if you get that reference, you're my kind of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Being possessed by a Wicked Witch and subsequently getting nailed in the nuts takes a lot out of a guy. Sam is helping to assist with Dean's recovery.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Codas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	Slumber Party: The Smut Version

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just finished re-watching the episode (for research purposes for the non-smut version) and boom! All of a sudden all I could see was Sam on his knees in front of Dean, making sure Charlie didn't do any permanent damage. 
> 
> In other words, if the first fic was too soft for you, this one will be right up your alley. ;)

Dean sat down on his bed still dripping water from his shower. Although he’d cleaned up the broken table, just looking at the spot where Charlie died only a few hours ago made his blood run cold. Slipping on a tee-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs, he walked down the hall. 

“Hey,” Sam said, looking up from the pile of clothes he was sorting on the bed. “How’s your back?” He’d bruised it getting tossed by the witch. 

“Fine.” Dean gingerly leaned against the door jamb. “Do you think she’ll be okay?” 

“Well, she wanted adventure, right? And what’s more adventurous than the Wonderful World of Oz.” He crossed the room to stand in front of Dean. Lightly gripping his brother’s biceps before pulling him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. “Will you?” 

“...be okay?” Dean gave him a long look. “It was just a witch, Sammy. I’m fine.” 

Sam began to chuckle softly. Dean waited suddenly wary. 

“I don’t know, man… Charlie told me she got you pretty good.” Sam barely made it through the whole sentence before he busted out laughing. 

Just the reminder of the young woman’s hard kick to his jewels made Dean wince. His hand moved to cover himself-- as if Charlie was suddenly going to burst into the room to do it again. 

Sam’s laughter faded and he moved closer, placing his hand on top of Dean’s.  “Maybe I should take a look… to be sure she didn’t cause any permanent damage…” he whispered, licking the shell of Dean’s ear. Beneath their hands, his dick started to perk up. 

“Yeah, that’s uh… probably a g-good idea…” Dean stuttered as Sam’s hand stroked the fabric encasing his rapidly-growing erection. 

Sam kissed down his neck, pausing to lavish attention to the base of his throat. “Well, it  _ feels _ okay, but I think it requires closer inspection…” He slipped his fingers beneath Dean’s waistband, gently tugging until his cock sprang free. 

He lowered onto his knees, nipping at Dean’s hips while running his fingers down his treasure trail. 

“ _ Oh, fuck… _ ” Dean groaned as Sam finally arrived at his final destination. His head thunked back on the wall and he spread his legs to allow his brother more room to maneuver. 

“Now for a taste…” Sam murmured. Ducking his head, he kitten-licked just the tip, dipping his tongue in Dean’s slit. His hands grasped his thighs firmly, providing him with the support he needed. One long wet stripe up the shaft...then Sam swallowed him whole. 

_ “Fuck! Sammy…”  _ Dean tangled his hands in his brother’s long hair, watching Sam’s head bob up and down. When he could no longer stand to stay still, he moved his hips in tiny barely-counted thrusts that teased the back of Sammy’s throat. 

“Mmm, taste so good, Dean…” Sam pulled off, before diving back down, taking Dean’s dick as far as he could. The next time he unwrapped his lips from Dean’s velvety skin, he bent down so he could place a gentle kiss onto each testicle. 

Dean shivered at the feather-light contact. Desperate for any friction, he rutted against his brother’s cheek. His pace speeding up as he neared the edge. 

Sam’s fingers took over fondling his balls so his mouth could return to sucking hard at the head of Dean’s cock, thumbing just under it while dipping the tip of his tongue into his leaking slit. 

“Mmm… so good, Dean… so fucking good…” 

With a strangled cry, Dean shot his load, coating most of Sam’s face. The younger Winchester just smiled before leaning forward to clean off his dick until the only splooge remaining was the mess on Sammy. 

_ “Jesus Christ…” _

Dean almost came a second time when he opened his eyes to see Sam covered in his cum. It was in his eyebrows, striped across his cheek, dripping off the end of his nose… 

Sam wiped the back of his hand across his face to clean a section of it off. “Well, as far as I can see, everything is in working order.” 

Dean snorted, offered him a hand up. “You’re such a dork…” 

“That may be--” Sam said, kissing Dean square on the mouth. He grimaced. He wasn’t exactly a fan of cum. Unless it was Sammy’s… Dean could lick Sam cum off of his skin for days and never tire of it. 

With a sly grin, Dean grabbed his brother’s hand to lead him over to the bed. Gently lowering his down, Dean said, “It probably wouldn’t hurt to give you a once over, too…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously... Dean returned the favor. Because he's a gentleman and there's no way he'd leave Sammy hanging.


End file.
